Little Bird
by Mia Renally
Summary: "He loved her. His brother loved her. And she loved someone else. Wasn't it just terrible, beautiful karma." A quaint little tale about a pair of struggling princes, and the woman who completely enveloped them. (Sakura Centric; AU - Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto x Sakura)
1. Little Bird

Author's Note: Updated June 24, 2017

* * *

It was dawn, streaks of pastel orange and pink painted the sky. White wisps of airy clouds floated aloft in silence, over the tiny village that had just began to stir. The shallow stream that ran nearby babbled in a pleasant sort of din as the clear water glided between grey pebbles. Above stood an old cobblestone bridge, aged brick worn but still charming. Lush green vines curled up and around its small arch, over the side of its ledge and peeked at the neatly trimmed path.

From a distance, the gentle sound of humming reached over the hill, a familiar melody to the peaceful scene. It was as pure and transparent a sound as glass being rung with silverware. The gentleness of its tone remained even as pink tresses leveled the horizon and the slight figure of a woman emerged.

She was sixteen, dressed in a modest corset and a skirt as deep green as her eyes. Her complexion was radiant, betraying nothing that would suggest the long hours spent outdoors. From her lips came the enchanting song of ancient ancestors, war that turned to peace, and love for the land. Her name was Sakura Haruno, the only daughter of Duke Haruno, of Northern Solaris. The town's own personal angel.

Sakura Haruno was, in all respects, a bit of an odd one. Delightful enough company to keep, nearly ethereal by design, but fiery and with quick wit. She was one of the only women educated beyond the parameters of royal instruction, with a hunger for more and more information. She held on to the beliefs of her people with the ferociousness of a warrior, though she denounced any of their adoration. Nothing but love for the people of Northern Solaris moved her every step: to the market, by the coastline, near the square. In such a small village, it was impossible not fall in love the girl.

The children loved her as well. Most afternoons, at a quarter 'till closing time, the kids would flock through her shop's door, visiting Sakura to challenge her with riddles. There hadn't been one yet that bested her. When she wasn't busy, the children would beg for her to take them into the woods: to dance, to sing, to make flower crowns, or listen to her stories of brave knights and the dragons they'd smite. Everyone loved Sakura, and she, in turn, loved them back.

Though she may have been part of nobility, Sakura herself lead a relatively simple life. Their little countryside was a far cry from being considered industrialized, all rural and grassy. Not a factory nor train track in sight. In fact, their main export depended solely on the riches of their soil, a distinct Durum wheat. Their people were the humble sort, friendly and inviting, who went about their daily lives in peace. It was a quiet way to live, and as gratifying as it was serene.

Her mother had been a commoner too, she was told, and looked very much like Sakura in her prime. One rainy evening, years ago, her father, Sir Haruno, had tucked her into bed. But before he was able to leave, Sakura had tugged his sleeve, asking about her mother. She could still remember the sadness in her father's eyes as he slowly lowered himself on the edge of her bed.

 _'_ _Your mother and I had met while I was on holiday in Venice, Italy,'_ he began.

 _'She'd been a street performer who sang and traveled across Europe, with no family to speak of. Rumor was that she was the most beautiful sight to behold, with a voice like a siren and a smile like a saint. An angel, with fiery red hair and mesmerizing green eyes. "Careful to get lost in them," someone had told me, "lest you be prepared to have your heart consumed." And they were right.'_

Haruno laugh quietly at the thought, stroking his daughter's head. What her father had said was true. Though Sakura remembered little about her mother, there was a portrait of a regal-looking lady, hanging in the library, with stunning jade irises. She remembered thinking that the woman was gorgeous.

 _'One morning, when the sun hid behind a screen of clouds, I decided to step out for a stroll. Tour the streets of Italy.'_ He quirked his head back thoughtfully.

 _'It wasn't horribly busy. Perhaps a notch or two above our own market place. And plenty of bright stalls were on display.'_ He started to grin, ' _I had stopped to view a children's puppet show when, while passing, I heard a voice chime from around the tight corners of Venice's buildings. It was as clear as a bell and rang in my ears. It was too fragile to be real, I thought.'_

His hand stilled in Sakura's hair, lost in memory. Her father's eyes held a glassy, faraway look. He might not have finished the story had Sakura not broken his trance by tugging at his cuff.

 _'I followed its sound: over bridges, through throngs of people, around wooden carts. And that's where I found her, perched, like a delicate little dove, on the edge of a great fountain, singing to a small crowd of strangers. Her eyes were closed - she did not see me – they did not open until the end of her song. I remember then, the pain in my chest, like I was being struck by her glowing green eyes. She looked straight at me, and I knew immediately that she was the one.'_

He turned to her with a smile. _'I was persistent, and when I finally got her to agree to a ride on a gondola... we fell in love.'_ Sakura's heart clenched tightly at her father's tender words.

Her mother had died from a sever chill at an early age, leaving her three-year-old daughter and her husband alone. Everyone in the village was devastated. They loved the Duke and his family very much, but at the time, there had not been a proper hospital within hundreds of miles. Duchess Haruno had passed peacefully in her sleep.

Because of her mother, Sakura grew passionate about healing others. Since she could not study practical medicine - the closest university was a several weeks' journey East - Sakura took to devour any form of medical information hungrily. She visited Berwick, their closest neighboring city, to tour the hospital and attend seminars on first aid.

At thirteen, the pinkette set up her own apothecary in the center of town, full of tonics that, at the very least, helped to prevent an array of potential illnesses. The people supported her wholeheartedly, and insisted that she fill their meadow with the herbs she needed. They had no money, and no space for an actual green house: the meadow was the best thing they had. Needless to say she was greatly touched by their sentiment, and gladly made use of their gift for her.

The sun drummed warmly against her skin as Sakura's curls bounced in rhythm, swaying from the high ponytail atop her head. She hummed another tune her father used to sing to her at night. It had gotten stuck in her head since yesterday, when she'd taught it to the village children. They were arranging daisies for their mothers, and singing felt appropriate at the time.

* * *

 _Little Bird learnt to sing in her cage whistling  
Little Bird caught the eye of a little lark who heard her cry  
Little Bird wrote him a tune, Fly with me far from this room  
Little Bird fell in love, she fell in love, I fell in love_

* * *

Sakura passed over the cobble stone bridge, taking a moment to smile at the morning dew, and continued on past a handful of cottages. Just ahead was her knoll full of fresh herbs that would eventually be ground into remedies, which she was starting to run low on at her apothecary.

The trees rustled in harmony, filling the quiet morning air with sound. Sakura grinned and swung her wicker basket around her waist. She laughed at a pair of squirrels chasing each other near her feet, and followed them with her eyes until they disappeared in the foliage. A mother bird cooed as her chicks chirped cheerily from their nest. Sakura spun once, inhaling the smell of nature, and climbed the slope to the top of the knoll.

Beyond was the edge of their condensed forest, lined with rows of tall trees. It was safe territory, since the wood wasn't nearly large enough to house wild animals. Perhaps an occasional rabbit, or a deer, but that was as dangerous as it got. The young lady dropped to her knees and folded her legs beneath her, careful not to snag her worn boots on the hem of her skirt. Contently, she started to gather bushels of Thyme, Lavender and Dandelion, arranging them meticulously.

Happily, Sakura lifted a fresh sprig of lavender to her nose, inhaling contently. Lavender was her favorite. They were good for treating burns and, when brewed correctly, made a wonderful oil that she would apply behind the ears of some of her more anxious patients. Besides being a wonderful perfume, it was a great stress reliever.

After her basket was about half full, weighing the left side down heavily, Sakura stood and moved her way to the forest line, where she picked Pine, Tea Tree, Cypress, and Echinacea. Echinacea was a pretty kind of flower, dyed a romantic purple, and useful in aiding the immune system. In secret, Sakura liked to think of herself as an Echinacea - lovely to look at, _and_ incredibly potent. She was allowed a bit of vanity behind closed doors, wasn't she?

"Well look what we have here. A pretty little posy. What are you doing up and about, Little Bird?" a voice spoke from atop the hill.

Sakura just smiled and continued to pluck Pine from her spot, "You know as well as I that I'm nothing if not a morning sort of lady." She heard a deep chuckle before the sound of rustling grass came from behind her.

"Too true. I've yet to see you late to wake," the man spoke. His arm picked a cluster of Pine above Sakura's reach and handed it to her, which she accepted gratefully.

"A lady should always greet the day as it arrives," Sakura turned to face a handsome man who lingered at a respectful distance, but still kept her pinned in place. She shook her head with a smile, hitting him lightly with her small twig of Pine.

"Naruto, what are you doing so far out at this time? Shouldn't you be helping down at the Blacksmith's?"

At this, Naruto grinned, showing off two rows of perfectly straight teeth.

"The Pervy-Sage went off to buy a few things, and Kiba offered to watch the shop," the male leaned back, giving Sakura room to move.

"Anyway, I had a hunch you'd be here all alone and thought it best to kept you company. It's dangerous to leave a beauty unattended, " Naruto smiled. The pinkette curtsied with a laugh and started toward the path she'd taken, Naruto joining to her left.

Naruto Uzumaki was Sakura's closest companion, her playmate from when she was still a young girl. He was only a few months older than her, at seventeen, but looked to be much more capable than most. His arms were large and strong with years of labor work, his skin kissed tan by countless hours in the sun. Sometimes she found herself staring appraisingly at his large, calloused hands, as masculine as any could imagine. Sakura loved how handy he was around town. Naruto had always been a physical person: always needed to fix something or lift something. It was no wonder why many of the smaller village boys looked up to him.

"It's very considerate of you to come all this way just to escort me back. I thank you kindly," Sakura said.

"Thank the Old Man, he's the one who gave me the hint that you were out here," Naruto winked. Sakura chuckled into her hand in amusement.

Sarutobi, who Naruto affectionately called Old Man, was like the Elder of Northern Solaris. You could catch him at any time of day, relaxing in his rocking chair that sat next to his front door. He was more than willing to talk, and found joy in recounting old tales of his time in the King's army. He was respected by those who lived in town, and his opinion mattered a great deal. Sarutobi was like everyone's grandfather.

"That reminds me! I hear you were looking for more remedies to use in your apothecary. Old Man and I were talking about it yesterday, and he says that he might have a book on his shelves about medicine. He told me to offer you a visit if you like," Naruto said, throwing her a boyish grin. Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really? Sarutobi has a book on remedies? Why hasn't he spoken to me about this before! Oh Naruto, would you mind terribly if we stop by his cottage for a bit?" Sakura tugged at his sleeve, as if the action would lead them faster. The boy just laughed and allowed her to drag him.

"I was expecting it, actually."

The pair crossed over the creek and strode through town, greeting the few neighbors who were beginning to opening their window blinds. They chatted about the new families around town, how certain businesses were doing, if the daycare was flooding with children yet.

"Since Pervy-Sage came back, I wouldn't be too surprise if our population all of a sudden boomed!" Naruto let out a hearty laugh as Sakura fought to keep an appalled expression while chastising him. It may have been a bit more convincing if she hadn't cracked a smile.

Near the center of the village there was a tiny house, almost inconspicuous with all the vendors set up around it. A white-haired gentleman sat with a pipe in his mouth, rocking to and fro at a steady pace. His pale eyes slid their way as the two stopped by his doorstep, feeling their presences, and smiled warmly at them.

"Good day, Old Man. I brought along a little bird, just like I said I would," Naruto introduced playfully, and Sakura giggled, curtsying. Sarutobi bowed his head, almost as if he saw her display of politeness, and waved them over.

"Good morning Sakura, were you able to gather a lot of herbs?" he asked. He took another puff of his tobacco pipe.

"Why yes, I did actually. Plenty to restock the shelves," Sakura reported.

"Of course, I will still be able to administer you your Lavender tomorrow. It's unacceptable to have The Great Sarutobi in a state that's anything less than healthy," Sakura smiled when he patted her hand resting on top of her basket.

"Such a sweet girl. Naruto has told you of a book I'd like to give you, yes? Here," the old man lifted a book that had been sitting next to his chair, "I'm sure you will find this very interesting." Sakura took the book graciously with both hands and stroked the binding lovingly.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, "Thank you, truly. I appreciate this gift. Are you certain you do not want it back?"

Sarutobi held up a hand sternly and responded, "What's a blind man going to do with a book that isn't in brail? Keep it, please." It struck Sakura that it was funny how he was able to pick out the correct book for himself, without being able to see, but quickly forgot about it. Sarutobi was a wonder to everyone.

"Now head over to your apothecary. You can thank me by brewing up some more of your special remedies," the older man smiled. Sakura, having significantly shaken herself of her stupor, agreed, bidding the old man a goodbye, and raced to a small shop at the corner of the square. She could hear Naruto shout a hasty goodbye before hollering for her to slow down. Sakura laughed at his flushed expression in the distance as she unlocked the front of her door.

The front of the apothecary was made of old driftwood, brushed with a thin layer of white and carved lovingly by some of her friends down by the docks. A charming flower box sat quietly on the windowsill, a quirky color of orange.

The door squeaked as Sakura rushed in and it tapped against her shelf of herbs before shutting softly behind. The room itself was considerably bare: a hefty work table stationed underneath handmade stain glass, countless wooden shelves lining the majority of four basic walls, a stool here and there, and a tiny black furnace in the back corner.

Sakura dropped the large book on her counter and heaved herself onto a stool, setting her basket next to her. The desk alone reached her chest when she stood. Why she'd asked the carpenter to make it so unreasonably tall was beyond anyone's knowledge.

With eager eyes, the pinkette cracked the pages open, immediately spotting a cure for migraines. It read that Feverfew, a potent herb found most commonly in Central and Southern Europe, was easy to grow in any garden, meaning it would find sufficient home in the meadow. Sakura's attention peeked more when she read that it could also be brewed as a way to treat arthritis. She straightened in her seat, lost in reading; Sarutobi had pain in his joints all the time, which is why she liked to set aside a small jar of lavender oil for him. It soothed his aches, he said.

A small ' _ring'_ came from the front when Naruto entered seconds later, breathing hitched.

"Jeez Birdie, didn't you hear me hollering for you to slow your roll? I nearly tripped up by Choji's piglet troughs." He plopped himself on a stool not too far away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to leave you," Sakura didn't glance up, but offered a small laugh, "I almost forgot that you were tailing me, what with how long it took you to catch up and all." Naruto frowned, unamused.

"That stings, you know." Sakura laughed again.

The blond haired male looked around the room, hand still hooked to his shoulder blades, "You weren't kidding when you said you were running low on supplies. Looks like the town's got you mighty busy this week," he whistled.

True to his word, the several glass containers neatly organized on the shelves stood at varying levels of empty. Many did not have any contents at all.

"Yes, it's been particularly active the past few days. It seems a lot of people are overworking themselves in the field," Sakura paused with a pitying expression.

"Even the children are starting to assist. They mostly make rounds, hollering at Shizune and them. Still, they must all be so exhausted. The poor things," Sakura cocked her head to the right, finally looking up from the worn pages.

"By the way, have things been well at the Blacksmith's? I haven't visited in quite some time. How is Jiraiya? Kiba?"

Naruto grinned fondly, "The Pervy-Sage is going strong. You'd never think that he was sixty-some years old. Stubborn as ever, too. Never knows when to give up the iron to Kiba or me, and ends up so tired he has to sit out the rest of the evening." Sakura chuckled, knowing just how hardheaded Jiraiya could be.

"And Kiba's the same, just louder. Always trying to take on the big jobs by himself. Just 'cause he's a year older, he thinks he can do everything alone. It's really hard to watch without saying anything sometimes," Naruto grunted in distaste.

"But you know him. If I even so much as comment on his technique, he turns into a big baby. I mean, seriously, that man's all puppy and no hound." He huffed and slumped more in his chair.

Sakura shook her head. "Kiba sounds energetic, as usual. If you really are concerned for his wellbeing, why don't you drag him here. I could see if there's anything I could do," she smiled, but promptly furrowed her eyebrows when something caught her attention.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" he mumbled, not quite listening.

"Would you mind coming here for a moment?"

At her professional tone, Naruto paused. "What's the matter, Bird?"

Sakura frowned, beckoning him over with a wave. He stood, towering over her tiny figure, and had to bend down to reach her level. Sakura laid her thumb over his neck.

"Turn you head a bit, please." She gently nudged his chin away with her fingers. There, near the top of Naruto's left shoulder blade, was a large, fresh bruise, already starting to turn an unattractive shade of purple.

Sakura 'tsked' in displeasure, "Naruto, where'd you get this? Did you get hit by a piece of metal again?" She continued to stroke the injury, not noticing the male's red face.

"Y-yeah. I think it was from when I was helping lift a stack of iron bars this morning. It wasn't too serious or anything, just fell on my shoulder a little too rough." Naruto coughed awkwardly into his fist.

Sakura looked up, and seeing his averted eyes, quirked a questioning brow. After a second, she laughed lightly and removed her hands from his person.

"Now, Naruto Uzumaki, I don't suppose you're getting all embarrassed because a little filly is examining your bruise, are you? It would hardly do to have romantic feelings for your ex-fiancée," Sakura winked and jumped down from her position on her work-stool. She missed Naruto's saddened expression.

"Of course not, don't be silly. It's just hot out today, that's all," he responded. Naruto leaned against her table and turned his nose up in indignation.

There was a rustle in the background, and the _'clink'_ sound of jars being knocked together.

"It's not a degree above sixty yet, dearest Naruto," Sakura sang, and laughed again at his look of discomfort. He tried to sputter a retort, but Sakura brushed it off and began to busy herself.

"I'm only teasing. I know your feelings." She set down her arm-full of jars and looked at him. His eyes were hidden.

"No matter the time, no matter the place, Naruto Uzumaki will be my closest and dearest friend. Don't think that I'd still harbor a grudge against you after so long." She turned her entire body to face him.

"Besides, we were young. And I understood your sentiment. You've always been a kind soul."

When she received no reply, Sakura walked over and took up his hand comfortingly. Naruto offered her a smile, but it came out only slightly better than a grimace. Sakura accepted it. It was as good as their situation could get on this particular topic.

She dropped his hand and childishly commanded him to collect the other jars from behind his head. Wordless, but thankful for Sakura's purposeful change of subject, Naruto drew three clear bottles from the shelves. The mood lightened as Sakura continuously slapped his hand when he ground the greens incorrectly (which was the majority of the time). They stayed in an ease of playfulness for the remainder of the morning as Naruto helped Sakura sort her medicines, all trace of awkwardness gone.

* * *

 _Here, with a Loaf of Bread beneath the Bough_

 _A Flask of Wine, a Book of Verse_

 _And Thou - beside me, singing in the Wilderness -_

 _And Wilderness is Paradise enow!_

* * *

The halls of the Haruno Residency were as grand as any could imagine. There stood porcelain statues, bent and twisted into artistic poses. Brilliant golden tapestries hung from the high ceilings, brushing the spotless white tile on the palace floor. Large archways, lined in a row, leading out to a beautiful garden, full of cleanly trimmed hedges and fine flowers. But though all this was built with the intention of satisfying the taste of rich noblemen, instead it was maintained to high standard simply out of obligation. This palace housed the most beloved family of two in Northern Solaris: Duke Kizashi Haruno and Lady Sakura Haruno.

If asked, any citizen would agree that the Harunos were not a materialistic sort. Contrary to the image of most nobles, the Haruno's immersed themselves withinthe community. The Duke, Kizashi Haruno preferred to be considered an advocate, a man with the people's best interest in mind. Often, if one could not find him in his study handling political affairs, he was at the schoolhouse, assisting in the education of children. And while they seemed to live more luxuriously than most, the Harunos were notably the largest donors to town projects and schooling, giving up a large portion of their own allowance from the Capitol. It was a known fact, even well beyond Northern Solaris's boarders, that Duke Haruno was not a shallow man.

Sakura Haruno was very much like her late mother, Lady Mebuki Haruno; she was a gentle soul, generous and motherly. A life of nothing but peace molded her into a fine woman, adored by her people whom she tended to so kindly.

Midday rose and settled with a cheery sun high above the clouds. Sakura walked briskly, with light-laden footfalls. The halls were silent, the few housemaids that they had resting in their quarters. She turned right, up a decorated flight of stairs, and ended in front of a large oak double door entrance. Hurriedly, Sakura straightened her skirt and matted down her wild curls, loose from their once perfectly groomed updo. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," came a low, muffled voice. Sakura gripped the door handle and pushed it open confidently. Behind a bulky desk sat a man, hair peppered black and white, reading from a stack of papers. The man glanced up and greeted her with a familiar smile, beckoning Sakura forward. He stood and moved out of the way, enveloping his daughter with a warm embrace.

"Sakura, darling. How is it that I see you only now, and not when I awoke specifically to dine with you this morning?" he chided softly.

Sakura smiled and seated herself across from his person, "My apologies father. It's only that I needed to visit the meadow early. My supplies had run low."

The Duke nodded, reclining comfortably in his armchair.

"Yes, I heard from one of my associates that your apothecary is doing splendidly as of late. Congratulations." He took a moment to give his daughter a meaningful silence, a blessing.

"Your Echinacea did just the trick for my illness. It was as if I'd never caught a cold," the Duke quipped.

Sakura's face softened, "I am overjoyed to hear it." A comfortable silence stretched as her father readjusted his sleeves. After a few moments Sakura spoke hesitantly.

"Father? Is this all you wanted of me?" At that, the older man paused in his ministrations - Sakura saw him tense.

Then, without looking her in the eye, the Duke responded.

"My darling, though I did send to have you for merry conversation, I am afraid we must speak professionally." Suddenly the lines on her father's face sink in, and the shadows of sleepless nights showed strikingly under his eyes. Sakura straightened her back and folded her hands on her lap expectantly.

The Duke sighed heavily, rearranging the papers on his desk so that he could fold his hands neatly without crimpling documents.

"It is no sudden concern that our humble town of Northern Solaris is less than prosperous," he began.

The young woman nodded, "This is true."

"The position we find ourselves in now seems to be... unfavorable. No, this is an understatement. It seems..." for a moment, the Duke looked to be at a loss of what to say, "...the Capitol is not consuming our Durum as they had been before. Our surplus is forcing our wheat's value to decrease. And unfortunately, we have lost any prospective importers due to its diminishing worth." The Duke held out a small stack of papers toward his daughter, who, with unsteady hands, accepted them.

"My darling, we seem to be in a grave situation."

Sakura hadn't looked up from the documents to remain attentive for the last part of her father's speech, but she did not have to be told that their condition was dismal. Sure, their town had been just shy of average in terms of finances, but that had been the case long before her family had stepped into power. And things had appeared content politically. There was little to truly be worried about - or at least, she had quite believed so.

"Father, my excuses... but I fail understand. Why is the Capital suddenly pulling their orders, though there are plenty of other plantations they seem to have correspondence with?" Sakura held up a single document, outlining the other orders of wheat being shipped from different locations.

"Ah, yes, I had a meeting with a friend of mine, Genma Shiranui, a minister within the Capitol, and asked the same question. It seems as though it is a trend," the Duke reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, a sign of his fatigue.

"A trend, Father? You mean..." she saw her father nod before she could finish her sentence.

"Regrettably, yes. It has simply become unfashionable to eat Durum wheat bread. The Capitol's people have abandoned their demand of our export, and the entire country is slowly following suit."

There was static. Sakura was sure it was silent in her Father's study, but all she could hear was static. It was a blow. A humiliating blow at the name of her beloved Northern Solaris, and it shocked her how the people of the capital believed they could make a game of her people's livelihood. As if they had nothing better to spend their time on than creating new and ridiculous fads to follow, all for the sake of entertainment. To be so _inconceivably_ inconsiderate - had they truly believed that there was no one picking their grain from dawn to dusk? Had they not known that there were laborers who swore their lives on transporting the grain all throughout the country? What about those who had nothing to eat! They were practically laughing in their faces!

At the news, Sakura's face reddened in anger. Her grip on the documents hardened, crumpling the edges, and her movements became terse.

"So our people must suffer because the whims of the Capitol took to exclude Durum." It was not a question, and the Duke noticed the rare look in his daughter's eyes: fury.

"Sakura, I understand your frustrations. I to, feel the same. However, we must continue to act composed."

She stood abruptly, flashing a fierce look that was not directed at her father. It reflected her simmering rage, turning her eyes from bright green to deep emerald.

"I cannot stay composed when our prosperity, hanging by a thread as it is, lays in the hands of the frivolous folk! Though you were able to catch this early, Father, soon the effects will ruin the peace in our town! There is only so much we can afford on our own!"

Her voice raised with every word she spoke and by the end, Sakura was left heaving from the exertion. Duke Haruno sent her a firm look and silently commanded her to be seated, which she obeyed.

"Your passion is moving, Sakura, but it is very unladylike to shout, especially in the presence of your father." In response, Sakura bowed her head, apologizing, but not loosening her grip on the documents.

The Duke sighed, "I called you here today, not to upset you, but to discuss our next course of action." He, again, reclined in his chair, relaxed posture contrasting greatly with his serious tone. Sakura looked up, attentive, and began to slow her breaths.

"I have taken into account the future status of Northern Solaris should things continue their current direction, and have invited Lord Uchiha to stay in our home while we negotiate our options. He and his family will be arriving, I'd assume, within the next few days and will be residing with us until the week is out." The Duke lifted a tea cup to his lips and took a long sip. He had a habit of drinking too much tea when stressed.

Sakura pursed her lips, unsure as to the proper way to react to the news. The Uchihas were the current royal family over Vianesse, their country. Northern Solaris was located near the sea, where cliffs dropped off into open ocean, while the Capitol, the city the Uchihas resided in, was central; the city must have been at least ten times as big as their tiny town.

Vianesse's royal family was reasonable enough - never turned away the needy, ruled fairly over as much land as they could - but they had never struck Sakura as the type to spend their time concentrating on small villages like theirs. She wasn't saying that she was ungrateful for the Uchiha's support - them just agreeing to journey to their land would be enough to get them publicity in the Capitol - but she just knew that there must have been something else they wanted. The royal family were not stupid people.

Sakura concentrated on remembering any information that she'd come across about them. If she recalled correctly, there were four members of their immediate household: Lord Fugaku Uchiha, the King of Vianesse, Lady Mikoto Uchiha, his wife, and their two sons, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. The King and Queen were relatively kind people, strict, but not viciously so. Though they were married by a political arrangement, the two seemed to respect each other highly, and have ruled in peace for years.

Their two sons, however, where another story all together.

Itachi, the older sibling by four years, was a particularly poisonous personality - like nicotine. He was known from a young age to be very suave and charming, a danger to noble women and their chastity. Many scandals revolved around him, the amount of females he'd bedded, and if he'd be willing to give up his life of frivolity to settle down with a wife. A sacrifice he'd have to make for the crown. Though, Sakura supposed, it wouldn't be such a disastrous situation for him, considering she'd always predicted he'd commit adultery anyway. Sakura hated those types of men: piggish.

Sasuke Uchiha, on the other hand, was not as socially adept as his brother. Most considered the young prince to be the arrogant one of his family. He only studied with the most famed professors, refused to roam the roads alongside commoners, and spoke with an offensively sharp tongue. Despite the fact that he is the younger of the two, Vianesse tradition states that order of birth factored little in matters of succession. It was quite plausible for Sasuke to be crowned King, though he had just about as many passionate supporters as his elder brother.

Having two of the most infamous young men living within their residency would surely present some difficulties. But if she was to establish herself as a proper, respectable lady, she would no doubt have to deal with men like them sooner or later. It wasn't as if Sakura planned on staying confined in Northern Solaris for the rest of her life, no matter how much she loved it there. The pinkette bit her lip in hesitation; suddenly she wasn't too sure if she wanted to meet the royal family.

"I will give you further notice on when they will arrive, just be prepared. I would like you to sit in on our discussion," the Duke smiled warmly. Sakura's eyes grew wide, surprised at what her father had insinuated. Even though they no longer lived in archaic times, and political discussion were not solely for men alone, it was still a private affair. Only a noble's successor was allowed to be a part of important meetings, and even then, it was strictly when the noble felt their heir was competent enough to succeed them. In inviting her to join their conversation, what her father really meant was that he believed she was ready, that his daughter was capable of leadership.

To clarify, she stuttered, "By... by 'sit in on the discussion' Father, you don't suggest..." Duke Haruno laughed at Sakura's stunned expression and rose from his chair.

"My darling, you, above all else in this town, deserve to express your concerns. And you have the right to receive a response to those concerns. I have no doubt about it." He leaned forward and touched their heads together, a form of comfort he'd shown Sakura in her childhood. She smiled.

"You will make a fine Duchess someday."

He gave a final kiss on her crown, then pushed her out the door with words to return to the apothecary. Sakura stood outside his study for another minute, still partly stunned. Finally, as the idea had slowly begun to sink in, the young lady danced with bliss down the hall, thrilled beyond belief, and singing her great news to the hundreds of paintings displayed throughout the corridor.

* * *

 _Little Bird_ by the Fergies. The lyrics are so spot on that I couldn't ignore it. If you'd like more insight on the direction of this story, go ahead and listen to their song 9especially their acoustic version).

The poem was originally written in Persian by a mathematician/ poet named Omar Khayyam. Later, poet Edward FitzGerald translated it, along with some of Kyayyam's other pieces, and published his compiled work into The Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam. This excerpt was from the eleventh quatrain in FitzGerald's first edition. It's meaning is as follows: **Live in the moment; love and experience the paradise that surrounds you presently.**

I'm currently working on the next chapter of Little Bird, and am in the middle of editing the next installment of Sobriquet, my Action-Packed story. It's a little nerve wracking to be perfectly honest, since I am not accustomed to any other genre besides romance. The process is incredibly satisfying though, and I find that I've come to really enjoy writing action scenes. Perhaps I'll do others in the future. But before that I have already begun to sketch out a few skeletons - stories that will probably be posted sooner rather than later.

Thank you for your support, and I hope to hear from you again.

Sincerely,

Mia Renally


	2. The Royal Family

Author's Note: Updated June 24, 2017

For those of you who have read this chapter before the update, I have added in a bit more to clear up the story. If you're interested, the main section of change is toward the end, in _Italics_. It is a flashback memory of how Naruto and Sakura met.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was mid-day and the shadows of the forest's trees shaded the path leading to Northern Solaris. Small patches of light peeked through the leaves and shone on dewy grass and paved silt. A cool breeze, carrying promises of fall on its coattails, rustled the branches in time to a songbird chirr. Along the path, a luxurious carriage lead by four great stallions broke against the horizon, moving unhurriedly toward the town. The beautiful detail of silver and onyx metal twined the outer boarders, a symbol of high class and regality. Light curtains hid the four passengers from prying eyes, all sitting in a tense atmosphere.

"Boys," said the man with gray in his hair, "you understand the purpose of this diplomatic meeting, yes?" His eyes were set firmly on the two brothers across from him, neither looking particularly impressed. The slits of his eyes grew narrower as neither son regarded him without so much as nod, both still watching the scenery that passed the carriage windows.

"Boys," he pressed again, this time impatience coloring his tone. The older of the two smirked, tilting his head only enough to view his father from behind his bangs.

"Father please, you insult me with your distrust."

Itachi Uchiha was easily the most devilish sort of bachelor in any woman's fantasy. His long silky locks and deep velvet voice were as sinful as adultery itself. It was no wonder why there were so many scandals of him with nobleman's daughters. His status, dominance on the battlefield, and rakish good looks were enough for any woman to follow him to bed. In fact, it was a mystery even to himself exactly how many notches he had on his bedpost.

 _Although,_ he pointed out smugly, _I only take the best for myself._

Along with his reputation as a notorious flirt, Itachi was dubbed as Vianesse's second most terrible personality. Most of his subjects would describe him as a shallow, self-interested, poisonous prince who would no doubt only use the crown as a means to satisfy his own lust for materials and luxury. There were few supporters who were eager for his ascension. Most of those who did advocate on his behalf were the women who begged to entangle themselves in his sheets. However, Itachi himself was unperturbed by the people's lack of enthusiasm toward him. As prince of Vianesse he was already receiving everything he could want without the weight of responsibilities, which suited him just nicely.

Itachi spared a glance at his younger brother, who had not said anything the entire morning. Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son of the royal family, was dubbed as Vianesse's first most terrible personality. When Itachi had initially heard that bit of information from the Duke of Winfield's daughter (another nameless pair of legs), he had nearly laughed her out of his chambers. Though he cared about his brother more than he cared about most other people, he did have to admit that Sasuke's company could teeter on the edge of unpleasant. And that was when he was in a good mood.

Sasuke was very particular in the kinds of people he engaged with. If they did not benefit him in any way, there was no point wasting his breath on them. Unfortunately, with this view and his social standing, there were very few people in the world he considered useful. More often than not, he would buy off tutors from around the world, masters of the sword, experts on the sciences, only the best of the best could have the honor of his presence.

 _It is very easy,_ Sasuke grimaced, _to be tainted by the blood of the inferior._

Peasants, colleagues, even royalty from lesser countries were not important enough. They only held him back with their cries of woe and jealousy. And, to be absolutely candid, Sasuke couldn't give less of a shit about their insignificant problems. They intruded on his time, on his patience, when it could be better spent perfecting his form for combat. So to be told by his father that they were going to travel to _god knows where_ for _god knows how long_ infuriated him. The more they approached the border, the more sour he felt himself becoming.

 _A week of ugly, annoying peasants. Father must have completely lost his senses._

"I do expect you both to attend our meetings. All of them. You and your brother have been shirking your responsibilities incessantly as of late, and forcing you both out here is a good lesson," Fugaku eyed both of them. "A week without your royal maids will do you good."

At this, Sasuke stirred and returned a look of muted anger at his father, not quite challenging, but outwardly displeased.

"Father," Sasuke droned, "you cannot mean tell us that the reason you dragged us out into this disgusting countryside is to punish our behavior."

Itachi barked a laugh in agreement, "We are not boys any longer. It is unreasonable to treat us like we are five-"

"What is unreasonable is how you two continue to act like you are five!" Fugaku let out a rare burst of frustration, effectively cutting off Itachi's previous comment. Both brothers immediately shut their mouths and faced forward, listening to their father as he continued to scold them.

"This is no longer a matter I can ignore. Putting your reputations aside, someday one of you will take the thrown. And if you are crowned as you are now, this country would undoubtedly crumble. I will not have my own sons disgrace the Uchiha name. So, this week, you two _will_ attend each meeting. You two _will_ be paragons of royalty. And you two _will not_ embarrass me anymore. Am I understood?"

"Yes." "Yes Father."

After a moment of studying both boys, Fugaku reclined in his seat and placed a tired hand on his wife's, who had supportively been stroking his shoulder.

"Boys, I believe we are nearing our destination," Mikoto hummed despite the tension, pointing at a small cluster of houses in the distance.

Right at that moment, the driver announce that they would be arriving at Norther Solaris within the next few minutes. Fugaku sighed at the prospect of the upcoming week. Surely his sons would not cause much of a ruckus, but he doubted that they would wordlessly simmer in their unhappiness, especially Sasuke. That boy would likely ignore every single person but Itachi during his stay. Stubbornness was a skill Sasuke had perfected from infancy after all.

The path began to widen and even out, allowing the carriage to travel smoothly. Sasuke caught a glimpse of purple flowers growing some ways down from the path, with a small wire fencing around it to keep animals out. It was fixed like a miniature garden, and obviously, even from where he was, quite well tended to. More bushels of flowers growing around the tree line caught his eye, but he quickly lost interest. Nothing else noteworthy in the entire town.

After ten minutes' travel, the carriage began to approach a large palace settled near the back of the town, easily fifteen times as big as the houses they'd passed previously. The sheer luxury of it seemed at odds with the humble setting of the village, and Sasuke found himself relieved that Father hadn't been delusional enough to resign their family to living in some grubby shack. The rhythmic patter of horse hooves slowed, carefully pulling the carriage to a halt before a wide entrance. Sasuke looked on with mild interest at the white pillars several stories tall and the brightly colored tapestries that hung in view.

 _Decent_ , he decided.

The footman came to the door and swung it open easily, announcing their arrival as the royal family. Fugaku was the first one out, followed by Mikoto, Itachi, and finally Sasuke.

"Welcome Your Highnesses! Thank you for gracing our humble village. I trust that your journey was well?" the sound of an overly jubilant man grated on his eardrums immediately, and Sasuke felt the tendrils of a migraine begin to form. His cuff on the bottom of his trousers was ruffled from sitting in a carriage all day, so he bent down to fix it.

"Very well, thank you Duke Haruno. We appreciate your hospitality for this upcoming week. We will be under your care," his father spoke with practice, the same line he fed every noble family.

"Wonderful news! Please, if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to inform us. My daughter Sakura here will be of great assistance."

"It is an honor, Your Highnesses."

A voice, like crystalline water, spoke just as Sasuke was lifting his head and he felt his eyes widen marginally. Suddenly the migraine from before vanished, and all that was left was a weird sensation pooling of the pit of his stomach. At the entrance, next to who Sasuke could only assume was the Duke his father was scheduled to meet, was the most… peculiarly attractive woman he had ever seen. Peculiar because he had very little way of describing her.

Her hair, a unique shade of light pink, was gathered elegantly up and away from her delicate face. The white flowers that were woven in made her look more fairy than human. Her eyes, a bright emerald, shone like priceless jewels and both pierced and invited him at the same time. Her petite frame was wrapped in a draping fabric, synched at the waist to hint at the telltale sign of womanly curves. Sasuke, preoccupied in his own thoughts, was late to notice that his family was already moving ahead of him, into the palace.

When Sakura noticed at the youngest prince was not moving, she glanced in his direction, about to ask if he was feeling well. The moment they locked eyes, Sakura felt a shiver crawl down her spine. The young master was already staring at her, and for some reason, she felt completely exposed. Sakura resisted the urge to move and cover her arms, hoping to escape the calculating gaze of Vianesse's merciless Prince Sasuke.

"Brother, are you going to follow or must you be escorted in?" a deep voice purred teasingly from behind. It took all of Sakura's will not to whip around in surprise at the sheer proximity. Standing not two feet behind her was the infamous Itachi Uchiha, watching her with a curious eye, expecting some type of reaction. Luckily, Sakura was just stubborn enough not to let him have it. She turned around slowly, an expression of neutral politeness smoothed over her features.

Itachi smirked, "My apologies, Lady Sakura. Did I startle you?" His tone did not betray an ounce of guilt. Ignoring his obvious attempt at familiarity, Sakura gave a small smile.

"No, my Lord. I am quite alright. However, I must ask if there is something I can help you with?" She looked down the now empty corridor, "It seems my Father has already left with both the King and Queen." _Why are you still here,_ remained a silent question between them.

Itachi did not skip a beat, "Yes. It seems I lost them while waiting for my brother. I must ask if you could kindly show us the way to the meeting hall." Then, Itachi expertly leaned down, taking ahold of Sakura's hand, and kissed the dainty knuckles with a glint in his eye, "Also, I am terribly sorry for my lack of manners. My name is Itachi Uchiha, first son of the crown."

The way Itachi peered up at her set Sakura on edge, but again she refused to show it. Keeping her hand in his hold, she dipped her head and gave a slight curtsy.

"Sakura Haruno, daughter of the Duke of Northern Solaris. It is a great pleasure to have met you, my Lord."

Something about how Itachi's grip didn't loosen as she rose made Sakura's heart quicken unpleasantly. There wasn't a single person who didn't know of his royal flings. And she, for one, did not want to be another chapter in his long narrative of romantic evenings.

"Brother, let us go," a flat voice came from her left. She looked up, and there was Sasuke Uchiha, impatiently watching his brother. He stood tall and handsome, white collared tunic perfectly pressed, golden medals proudly displayed on his chest. No doubt Sasuke would have been quite the handsome bachelor if not for his perpetual grimace.

Sakura took Itachi's momentary distraction to pull her hand away and move in the direction of the meeting hall.

"Please, Your Highnesses. If you would follow me." Without another word, Sakura turned and began to walk down the corridor her father had disappeared down. She did not check to see if they were following, deep down hoping to lose them permanently, but the soft, muted sound of shoes on rug assured her that they were not far behind.

Sakura relished the thirty seconds of silence before she heard a suggestive, "So tell me, Lady Sakura, in your village what are the best things to do while visiting?" Itachi, confident as ever, soon caught up to her left. Sakura tried to feign contemplation, as she was finding it increasingly unpleasant to converse with the older of the two brothers.

"I assume that you have been to a great deal of different villages before, my Lord. My humble town no doubt pales in comparison to the Capitol, however…" and Sakura could not help the fondness that tickled her tone, "the sea is beautiful at dawn." A movement to her right caught her attention, and she glanced over to see Sasuke had also fallen into step next to her, though he did not spare her a look.

"Lovely," Itachi smirked. "Accompany me tomorrow." It was not a request, but a command. And everything about it – his flirtatious smile, his haughty demand, his entitled attitude – made Sakura falter in her pleasantries. The edge of her smile quivered, ready to drop and start a heated argument, but Sakura caught herself and immediately plastered on her gentle front again.

It wasn't fast enough to fool the second prince, however. He raised an eyebrow at her quick cover-up. There was a flash of something, something Sasuke couldn't put a finger on, that appeared in her eyes. But just as quickly as it had come, it had vanished, and the pinkette politely offered an official escort instead, excusing herself because of urgent business.

 _Quite a fake façade,_ Sasuke mused. He mulled over her reaction as he slowly walked on her right.

Irritatingly, while heading over to the meeting hall, Itachi had gone ahead to chat up the pink haired woman, and being ignored suddenly made Sasuke irate. He did not take kindly to others disregarding his presence: he was usually on the other side of that scenario. And when neither his brother nor the pink peasant girl deigned to consider him, Sasuke stomped up to walk alongside them. In any other situation, Sasuke wouldn't have stooped to walking next to such an inferior person, but today he was already reaching the end of his tolerance. Besides, it wasn't as if he had to talk to the creature.

It was not long until the trio had reached a set of heavy wooden doors, build high and impressive. The Duke and the King were already discussing when they would have their official meeting while the Queen stood next to her husband, a quiet, feminine shadow.

"Ah! My Lords! I see that my daughter was able to assist you," the Duke greeted them. He nodded at Sakura, who took it as her cue to fall back and watch from a distance respectfully. Both Uchiha brothers nodded in affirmation, before taking the spot next to their father.

"Well then, I assume that your travels have left you weary. Please, rest for now, and we shall celebrate your arrival at dinner. Our servants will show you to the rooms we have prepared."

Just then, four maids stepped forward and curtsied lowly.

"Please follow us, Your Highnesses," the one at the head spoke up. "My maids have also already arranged your things. They will be outside your doors should you ever need anything." The King nodded one last time, before all four members of the royal family exited.

Silence followed briefly after the doors shut, neither the father nor daughter saying anything until they were sure the four had completely left.

"So," Duke Haruno smiled, "how was your first meeting with the two Princes of Vianesse?" He laughed at the look his daughter shot him.

"I have already almost been coerced into a date, Father."

* * *

 _It's you._

 _It's been you for as long as I can remember._

 _Everyone else has just been another failed attempt_

 _at perfecting the art of pretending you're not._

 _I miss you._

 _\- Beau Taplin_

* * *

The embers from the large flames twirled in the air, dancing to the sound of hammer on metal. The air was thick with heat, coating the man's shoulders, already slick with sweat. Even with the doors wide open it felt like he could suffocate, perhaps because the pleasant breeze had died. _Clink, clink, clink._

"Hey Naruto, have you seen where I left my mask?" someone shouted form behind a rack of swords. The blond laughed, taking a break to plunge the bright red metal into a barrel of cool water.

"Have you checked atop your head yet, Kiba?" Naruto heard shuffling behind him as a man, around his age, maneuvered around piles of scrap.

"Har har. Very amusing Naruto. You know, if this profession does not earn you enough coin, perhaps you should consider being the village fool."

The brunette paused, giving Naruto a once over before saying, "Oh, I see you've already gotten started." Naruto made a face, about to retort when a loud booming laugh interrupted.

"Now, now lads, I leave you two for a minute and you are already ruffling each other's feathers."

An older man with greying hair and solid build appeared by the front of the open doors. He wore loose clothing, meant to keep him cool in his metal workshop. Lines of age decorated his youthful face, the only evidence of maturity he had. Jiraiya, or as Naruto lovingly nicknamed him, Pervy-Sage, was standing with his arms crosses, an amused look washed over his features. His large frame cast a shadow, nearly covering the entire doorway. He laughed again.

"In any case, that is not how gentlemen act in front of a lady."

A smaller frame chose just that moment to pop up from behind him and Naruto almost dropped the metal he was working on in surprise.

"Birdie!" he yelped. The pinkette giggled and stepped around Jiraiya, thanking him for escorting her, and walked into the workshop, being mindful of the still glowing embers that fell to the floor.

"Hello to you to, Naruto." Sakura turned her attention to the grinning, feral-looking boy next to him.

"And hello to you to Kiba. It's been a while since we have last seen each other. How are the allergies?"

Kiba pulled a small sack full of herbs from his pocket and lifted it under his nose, "All taken care of! Thanks to you Sak. My sensitivity doesn't even bother me anymore!" He gave her an enthusiastic thumbs-up, to which Sakura smiled and nodded happily.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Naruto, why don't you take a break. Kiba and I got it from here," Jiraiya winked and took the metal from his hands. Kiba nudged the blond forward, giving him a suggestive eyebrow giggle, before taking the hot metal from his hand. Naruto mouthed a 'thank you' and followed Sakura out the door, both starting toward the square.

"How have you been Little Bird? We heard the royal family just came in this morning. Is your father okay?" Naruto strolled next to her, the pair wandering with no particular destination in mind.

"Yes, they have, and my father welcomed them nicely. They royal family is…" she struggled with how to put her first impressions of them, "…as expect. And that is a stupefying fact in person."

Naruto furrowed his brows, not quit understanding what she meant. They reach the middle of the square, lively and bustling about with people looking to buy supper. Sakura traded a gold coin for two apples, one for her and her companion, and took a grateful bite before explaining.

"The King and Queen are splendid people. Blinding, almost, with their beauty and poise. I had the great honor of introducing myself at their arrival. And all four members of the royal family are simply stunning. No portrait could do them justice, I'd say. Simply regal. Shining."

The two of them continued forward, past the bright marketplace, through wide alleyways, and down toward the sea. As the smell of saltwater hit their nostrils, Sakura slowed her pace into one more leisurely.

"But those two princes," she said with the faintest hint of annoyance. "The rumors that surround them are all accurate." She took another aggressive bite from her apple and Naruto tried not to laugh at her fuming expression.

"What had they done?" Sakura looked up at him, eyes glowing in righteous fury, no doubt coming out now after being suppressed within the palace. Not many knew of Sakura's quick temper. To everyone else, she was motherly and kind, only ever interested in caring for others above herself.

 _While that is still completely true,_ Naruto chuckled inwardly, _hell hath no fury like Sakura Haruno's scorn._

"The First Prince, His Royal Highness Itachi Uchiha," Sakura wave her hand in an exaggerated sweep, mimicking the voice of the footman, "what a pompous, overconfident, shameless man! No doubt he has his brain in his trousers. Unbelievable, the looks he was giving! Why, if the King and Queen were to have been there to see his actions, they would have flushed in embarrassment."

She flailed her arms so wildly that Naruto had to duck backward out of her reach. He laughed when she stomped her foot into the rock they had arrived at, right at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Luckily I had the excuse of my apothecary to save tomorrow morning. Otherwise, who knows what that deviant man might try," Sakura buried her face in her hands, missing how Naruto's shoulders stiffened.

"What exactly had he asked of you?" he croaked nervously. The sound of waves crashing against boulders filled the otherwise awkward silence between them, Sakura being oblivious to her companions growing tension.

"He had asked me what the best things to do while visiting where. Naturally, no other town can claim to be nestled so perfectly near the ocean. When I suggested he see for himself, the man practically ordered me to accompany him. Mind you, up until this moment I had upheld myself to a manner of lady Mother would have been proud of. His attitude nearly broke me, Naruto. _Broke me._ Thinking of Father was the only way I could keep composed."

Sakura turned to face him, expression pathetic. "I understand that my temper is not the most ladylike, and I have reproached myself to keep a pleasant disposition. However, I fear that I may not be able to keep it up. And it's only the first day!"

The pinkette dejectedly dropped to the ground, folding her legs beneath her. Naruto followed suit, watching as she played with her half eaten apple.

"Well that does seem like quit a plight," he started. "What of the other prince, the second heir?" Sakura threw him a deadpanned look and he chuckled weakly in response.

"The second son would like to have nothing to do with me. It was quite clear, from the moment he first arrived, that he did not view us on the same level. At least his brother tried to make conversation. I feel as though the Second Son would rather let this village crumble than stick his nose into our affairs."

She took another bite of her apple, "At least, that was what I had gathered anyway, from the zero times we had spoken." Naruto took a final bite of his apple before throwing it in the sea.

"So the rumors are true then. And they will be staying with you for a week." He gave her a supportive smile, "If you ever need anything, I'm just a holler away."

This eased some of Sakura's worry, and she nudged his elbow in thanks. "Just be ready for my complaining. Heaven knows I can't do it while at home." She took one last bite of her apple before she threw her core in the ocean as well.

Seeing her tired figure, Naruto decided to officially change the subject, claiming that the two "Iceberg Princes" were a source of unnecessary negativity. The blond began telling her about the chaos that was happing in the workshop. Apparently, a neighboring village a few days south had requested a shipment of training swords by the end of the month. The blond started to recount how the Pervy-Sage nearly keeled over looking at the shipment load. He included an incredibly dramatized reenactment of the older man clutching his chest in agony, face turning a deep shade of purple.

Naruto then began to pantomime Kiba's struggle of hammering metal while sneezing every other strike, continuously complaining about his allergies.

"It was like some weird, rhythmic beat that wouldn't stop! Eventually I had to take a break from the iron because Kiba's sneeze-song was getting stuck in my head!" Sakura laughed until her sides hurt. Naruto was the only one who could get her to loosen up so much; it was no wonder why she always looked for him when she went into town. It was in the middle of the fourth sneeze, when the brunette was finally reduced to hitting the steel blindly with tears and snot running down is face that Sakura double over, laughing hysterically. Begging him to stop and let her breath, she gripped the bottom of his trousers tugging until he landed back down next to her.

A few seconds passed where Naruto just watched her with his signature grin. She wiped the tears from her eyes, playfully hitting his arm in mock annoyance. He just chuckled, watching her sigh in content while the sparkle of the sea reflected in her irises.

There was a reason why all the boys in the village had a crush on her. Besides the fact that she had status and smarts, she was easily the fairest among all the women in Northern Solaris. The color of her hair and eyes were not only unique, but fashionable. Her skin was supple and untouched by the sun. Her frame lithe, smile stunning. And the most beautiful gift heaven could have bestowed upon any human: the voice of an angel. Naruto's expression softened in fondness, remembering his first encounter with his Little Bird.

 _She had been seven at the time, a year younger than himself, and shyly staring at his group of friends from the edge of the meadow. He, Kiba, and a few of the local children were playing a game of Damsels and Demons (a version of tag they had made up where the person playing 'it' chased others while imitating a monster). The girls were shrieking in glee as Kiba ran after them, playfully snarling with his "claws" in the air._

 _From his hiding spot under the roots of a tree he watched her scuff the toe of her shoes into the dirt. As she lifted her chin to call out to them, a gust of wind knocked the sunhat off of her head, and she fumbled cutely to try and grab it. Without warning, as Naruto stepped out to invite her, she fell face forward into the tall grass, tripping on a half-unearthed rock._

 _He had sprinted across the field, to the surprise of his companions, and was about to kneel and help when the pinkette shot her head up suddenly._

 _Naruto fell backward on his rump, caught off guard, but Sakura had not seen him. With her eyes scrunched up and a bright flush against her cheeks, she yelled out earnestly, "Can I please join you!"_

 _The field was completely silent, all the children looking on at the unexpected visitor. Naruto's voice was caught in his throat as he stared at her, a bit shocked. Slowly, the pinkette opened her eyes, revealing pair of bright jade. Naruto thought that they were more beautiful than the shards of sea glass he would sometimes find along the shore._

 _After a few more seconds, Naruto realized he had been gaping, and frantically told her that she was welcome to play anytime. His arms flailed, and he remembered how the other kids giggled at his panic, but he could not keep himself from rabbling. Sakura just kept watching him, which deepened his blush even more. He probably blabbed for a solid minute straight, without breathing, before he was able to finally shut himself up._

 _Then, she laughed. It was a quiet, sing-song kind of laugh. It reminded him of the morning birds that twittered by the forest-line._

 _They introduced themselves (Naruto enthusiastically offering her the nickname Little Bird), and he helped retrieve her sunhat before spending the rest of the afternoon playing Damsels and Demons. They had been close ever since._

Naruto smiled at the memory.

The sun was halfway between midday and sunset when they decided to head back to town. They walked in comfortable silence all the way to the blacksmith's, where Sakura bid the blond a goodbye with promises to try and visit even with the royal family occupying her time.

"Don't worry, my dear Naruto, you are infinitely better company than them."

She smiled, bowing her head slightly to the three gentlemen in the shop, and made her way to the palace for their royal welcoming dinner.

* * *

Hello again. I am sorry this chapter came so late. I know I said I was working on it already, but unfortunately my previous laptop broke, so all of my work was lost. Aside from that, school and life has just gotten in the way, and sadly this had to take a backseat. But fear not! I promised to see this project to the very end. I will aim to get another chapter uploaded by the end of this month. Please stick with me until then!

Your reviews validate my work and continue to motivate me to write. If you have any thoughts, I would love to hear them.

Until next time,

Mia Renally


End file.
